


You Can Feel It On The Way Home

by OwlPost7



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPost7/pseuds/OwlPost7
Summary: He leans down suddenly, catches her mid-sentence lips between his. She makes a soft, startled sound but doesn’t protest, melts into the kiss a second after. They pull away after a moment, and she looks straight into his eyes and he knows she’s more than just standing in front of him; she’s in his mind, in his body, in his very soul, and he simultaneously feels stronger and more vulnerable than he ever has in his life. She smiles a small, shy, knowing smile and he leans down again, she stretches up, and their lips meet once more.And it feels like light, expanding inside him.





	

In Berlin, Wolfgang is on a wet park bench, overlooking one of the city’s lakes as he tries to think through all the secondhand sensations he can feel at the moment. They’re all constant white noise in the back of his mind, but they become more prominent when he pays attention to them, like picking a single voice in a busy restaurant. Sun’s working late and hasn’t had dinner, and his stomach rumbles; Lito just got bit by a mosquito, and Wolfgang scratches the back of his hand.

The weather in Berlin is finally warming up a bit, but it’s still cold enough that there aren’t many people around, even though it’s just past two in the afternoon.

In Bombay, he suddenly finds himself standing outside a tall building, people bustling in and out, just as Kala exits. She looks up and smiles warmly at the sight of him standing there, and Wolfgang feels a quick thrill that she doesn’t seem surprised or startled at all to see him anymore, like she’s accepted his presence in her life as solid fact, rather than occasional occurrence.

“Hello again,” says Kala, still smiling up at him, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. He can see the sunset that rules the sky above them reflected on her eyes. The stark contrast between the red and gold and pink and orange all around them and the bleak, grey Berlin is all he needs to feel truly at home.

Wolfgang says nothing, but smiles, lifts his hand to brush the backs of his knuckles across her cheekbones. He longs to kiss her, but as Will has already experienced being kissed during a visit in front of an audience, neither Kala nor himself wish to recreate the experience.

Somewhere, Riley’s put on her headphones, and they can both hear a soft bass, a silky voice, in the back of their minds.

In the end he can’t entirely help himself and gives Kala’s lips a soft peck. She blushes and nudges his shoulder with her own before starting the walk home.

They walk in silence a few moments, but he’s eager to hear her voice again so he asks about her day. Somehow he’s not sure if he uttered the words aloud or their connection simply and silently did the work for him, but she he look sideways at him, the soft smile still on her lips, so he knows the message got through either way.

He doesn’t know if the gentle flutter in his abdomen is hers or his own. He finds he doesn’t really care.

“It was good. We’ve begun developing a new medication for clinical depression that’ll hopefully be cheaper and have less side effects on patients...”

She keeps talking but he finds his attention wandering after a while, just allowing the sound of her voice soothe him and make him feel full in a way he does not quite understand. Occasionally on moments like these he finds he has trouble following her words . partly because she’s starting to talk about ketones and aldehydes and carboxyl groups, and he left his already considerably poor knowledge of chemistry back in school, and partly because he has hardly seen something as beautiful as the woman beside him speaking animatedly, her passion for what she’s talking about completely evident.

Her eyes are bright as she explains the complex relationships between molecules and neuroreceptors, hands gesturing as she tries to illustrate her point, and Wolfgang feels a stupid smile plastered on his face as he watches her.

Their hands brush against each other twice before Kala reaches out and grabs his, her moves determined but her smile shy, and Wolfgang feels like his entire chest jumps a few feet into the air at the sight of her delicate hand in his.

For all his experience with women (and men, and there have been plenty of both), he constantly finds himself oddly unsure with Kala, like the very ground he’s standing on is unstable, and it’s suddenly really obvious to him that while he’s had sex, and plenty of it, he’s never really had a _relationship_. Never actually held hands with any of his partners before, never wanted to, never even thought about it.

He wonders what that says about himself. He wonders if Kala thinks less of him for it.

But Kala keeps walking, keeps chatting, keeps looking at him from between her long eyelashes as she tells him about her day, and the feeling fades away, the heat of her radiating out from where her fingertips meet his fingertips and chasing away the frost inside him, replacing it with something bigger than himself.

He’d never thought he’d be one for monogamy, really. On less introspective days, he might have said that was because he enjoyed fun with no strings attached, no expectations, was just never interested in having a single partner for any extended period of time. But he knows, ( _not so_ ) deep down, that it’s also due to the fact that his mind never could conjure up a person who would want someone like him for a more permanent arrangement. Surely, someone as damaged as he ( _as hurt, as angry, as broken as he_ ), would never be destined to find love in any but a fleeting form.

But then he looks at Kala, who doesn’t just see his body, his physical presence, when she looks at him, but who sees beneath the carefully constructed walls and layers, who knows his secrets and shames and his regrets and his longings, and still believes he is worth being with, worth caring for, worth loving, and he’s just about ready to accept that there must be a higher power watching over him, because surely such a creature, and his connection to her, can be absolutely nothing but a miracle.

He leans down suddenly, catches her mid-sentence lips between his. She makes a soft, startled sound but doesn’t protest, melts into the kiss a second after. They pull away after a moment, and she looks straight into his eyes and he knows she’s more than just standing in front of him; she’s in his mind, in his body, in his very _soul_ , and he simultaneously feels stronger and more vulnerable than he ever has in his life. She smiles a small, shy, knowing smile and he leans down again, she stretches up, and their lips meet once more.

  
And it feels like light, expanding inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google Drive folder for over a year. It's waiting for two companion pieces I have ideas for but for some reason have never written, and it's been so long I just figured I'd just post this one on it's own and add the others later if I do ever get around to writing them.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Comment right here or message me at our-connection-is-a-miracle.tumblr.com if you'd like :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
